A Chipmunk Future
by Manorslave2
Summary: A Story of the chipmunks as adults and the story's that come with it. Review please! Skip Black writing unless u want to read music lyrics.
1. lets all Turn on

**When the sun comes up on a sleepy little town,  
Down around San Antone.  
And the folks are risin' for another day,  
'Round about their homes.  
The people of the town are strange,  
And they're proud of where they came.  
Well, you're talkin' 'bout (talkin' bout),  
China Grove, (China Grove).  
Wo-ho-ho, (wo-ho), China Grove.**

Well, the preacher and the teacher,  
Lord, they're a caution.  
They are the talk of the town,  
When the gossip gets to flyin'.  
And they ain't lyin',  
When the sun goes fallin' down.  
They say that the father's insane,  
And dear Missus Perkin's a game.  
We're talkin' 'bout (talkin' bout),  
China Grove, (China Grove).  
Wo-ho-ho, (wo-ho), China Grove.  


**But every day there's a new thing comin',  
The ways of an oriental view.  
The sheriff and his buddies,  
With their samurai swords.  
You can even hear the**** music**

**at night.**

And though it's a part of the Lone Star State,  
People don't seem to care.  
They just keep on lookin' to the East.

Talkin' 'bout (talkin' bout),  
China Grove, (China Grove).  
Wo-ho-ho, (wo-ho), China Grove.

The chipmunks sang, the crowd cheered.

"thank you people" Alvin said and did a Stage dive.

The Chipmunks are 25 years old, all married to their respected pairs (Alvin-Brittany, Simon-Jeanette and Theodore- Eleanor). There the biggest band in history...ever. They earn millions every week. This is the Life

Let's all (Turn on)

Married and with children, in a rock and roll band, the Chipmunks had it all.

Current day (In the future)

In Australia, the chipmunks are in the M.C.G, supporting a recent Bushfire, the chipmunks organised a huge concert for relief. It was a huge success, millions came just for them, millions were earned.

"remember people, if you want a certain song sung, text it to 1800-Alvin and it'll be added to a song draw to be sung, the more texts, the more chance of getting it sung, prizes to be won" Alvin said into the mic as he was payed by his sponsor to do.

"now for a little Australian music for you ozzies out their" He said, looking to his wife backstage who had been born in Australia. "lets hit it"

**Traveling in a fried-out combie  
On a hippie trail, head full of zombie  
I met a strange lady, she made me nervous  
She took me in and gave me breakfast  
And she said,**

"Do you come from a land down under?  
Where women glow and men plunder?  
Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?  
You better run, you better take cover."

Buying bread from a man in Brussels  
He was six-foot-four and full of muscles  
I said, "Do you speak-a my language?"  
He just smiled and gave me a vegemite sandwich  
And he said,

"I come from a land down under  
Where beer does flow and men chunder  
Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?  
You better run, you better take cover."

Lyin' in a den in Bombay  
With a slack jaw, and not much to say  
I said to the man, "Are you trying to tempt me  
Because I come from the land of plenty?"  
And he said,

"Do you come from a land down under?  
Where women glow and men plunder?  
Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?  
You better run, you better take cover."  
Yeah!

Living in a land down under  
Where women glow and men plunder  
Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?  
You better run, you better take cover!

Living in a land down under  
Where women glow and men plunder  
Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?  
You better run, you better take cover!

The crowd cheered. "thank you everyone, let's give a cheer for the hundreds of people who lost their homes a week ago who have recovered, we salute you" Alvin said.

**We roll tonight [We're on tonight]  
To the guitar bite  
Yeah, yeah, oh**

Stand up and be counted  
For what you are about to receive  
We are the dealers  
We'll give you everything you need  
Hail hail to the good times  
'Cause rock has got the right of way  
We ain't no legend, ain't no cause  
We're just livin' for today

For those about to rock, we salute you  
For those about to rock, we salute you

We rock at dawn on the front line  
Like a bolt right out of the blue  
The sky's alight with the guitar bite  
Heads will roll and rock tonight

For those about to rock, we salute you  
For those about to rock, we salute you  
For those about to rock, we salute you  
Yes we do  
For those about to rock, we salute you

Oooh, we salute!  
Oooh, ooooh yeah

We're just a battery for hire with a guitar fire  
Ready and aimed at you  
Pick up your balls and load up your cannon  
For a twenty-one gun salute

For those about to rock - fire  
We salute you  
For those about to rock, we salute you  
Those about to rock - fire  
We salute you  
Fire  
We salute you  
We salute you  
Come on, whooa  
For those about to rock, we salute you  
For those about to rock, we salute you  
For those about to rock, we salute you  
For those about to rock, we salute you

Shoot, shoot  
Shoot, shoot

For those of you, for those who rock  
Yeah  
(Ain't gonna get tired, won't take a break, we salute you.)

We salute you  
We salute you  
We salute you

The crowd cheered and they walked off stage to let the other bands perform. "great job out their bros, we got their spirits high today" Alvin said and suddenly he was attacked by a pink thing. "oh alvie that was wonderful, thank you for coming all the way over here to support my birth place" The pink Chipette said hugging Alvin, squizzing him tight. "who said i did it for you" Alvin joked and Brittany kneed him in the balls. "oh what was that for" "That's for joking with me" She said and walked off.

"great work with the AC/DC music, ozzies love that band" Simon said. "that's because there a ozzie band, sort of" Alvin said giving he's brother the stupid look. "I knew that, just saying" Simon said. "your up" a backstage person said and the band walked out to the millions of screaming fans.

"we drew your songs and the winning song is Beds are Burning by Midnight Oil" Theodore said.

The band walked out, exhausted by Glad they could help out with such a noble deed.

**Out where the river broke  
The blood wood and the desert oak  
Holden wrecks and boiling diesels  
Steam in forty five degrees**

The time has come  
To say fair's fair  
To pay the rent  
To pay our share

The time has come  
A fact's a fact  
It belongs to them  
Let's give it back

How can we dance when our earth is turning  
How do we sleep while our beds are burning  
How can we dance when our earth is turning  
How do we sleep while our beds are burning

The time has come  
To say fair's fair  
To pay the rent, now  
To pay our share

Four wheels scare the cockatoos  
From Kintore East to Yuendemu  
The western desert lives and breathes  
In forty five degrees

The time has come  
To say fair's fair  
To pay the rent  
To pay our share  
The time has come  
A fact's a fact  
It belongs to them  
Let's give it back

How can we dance when our earth is turning  
How do we sleep while our beds are burning  
How can we dance when our earth is turning  
How do we sleep while our beds are burning

The time has come  
To say fair's fair  
To pay the rent, now  
To pay our share  
The time has come  
A fact's a fact  
It belongs to them  
We're gonna give it back

How can we dance when our earth is turning  
How do we sleep while our beds are burning

After the band finished they said their goodbyes and left for their waiting plane.

"that was fucken exhausting" Alvin said as he sat down in the jet. "hey no need to swear, I'm just glad we could help, poor people" Simon said grabbing a glass of whiskey and relaxing. "honey where we off to next" Said Brittany. "umm i don't know , Simon do you" Alvin said half asleep. "umm I think home for a while" Simon said. "great, i need a rest" Alvin and Brittany said together and they both laughed.

The rest of the trip was quiet besides the playing music....

**Leavin' home, out on the road  
I've been down before  
Ridin' along in this big ol' jet plane  
I've been thinkin' about my home  
But my love light seems so far away  
And I feel like it's all been done  
Somebody's tryin' to make me stay  
You know I've got to be movin' on**

Oh, Oh big ol' jet airliner  
Don't carry me too far away  
Oh, Oh big ol' jet airliner  
Cause it's here that I've got to stay

Goodbye to all my friends at home  
Goodbye to people I've trusted  
I've got to go out and make my way  
I might get rich you know I might get busted  
But my heart keeps calling me backwards  
As I get on the 707  
Ridin' high I got tears in my eyes  
You know you got to go through hell  
Before you get to heaven

Big ol' jet airliner  
Don't carry me too far away  
Oh, Oh big ol' jet airliner  
Cause it's here that I've got to stay

Touchin' down in New England town  
Feel the heat comin' down  
I've got to keep on keepin' on  
You know the big wheel keeps on spinnin' around  
And I'm goin' with some hesitation  
You know that I can surely see  
That I don't want to get caught up in any of that  
Funky shit goin' down in the city

Big ol' jet airliner  
Don't carry me too far away  
Oh, Oh big ol' jet airliner  
Cause it's here that I've got to stay

Oh, Oh big ol' jet airliner  
Don't carry me too far away  
Oh, Oh big ol' jet airliner  
Cause it's here that I've got to stay  
Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah

Big ol' jet airliner  
Don't carry me too far away  
Oh, Oh big ol' jet airliner  
Cause it's here that I've got to stay

Oh, Oh big ol' jet airliner  
Carry me to my home  
Oh, Oh big ol' jet airliner  
Cause it's there that I belong

Review, please, music in Black to you can skip, but I recommend listing to it as you read, it enhances the mood of the story Next chapter coming very soon.


	2. The joker

**The Joker**

"Alvin stop it" Brittany said "you'll wake up the kids" "but babe i love you" Alvin said, suddenly the light turned on.

"holy shit Simon you scared me" Alvin said as Simon rushed in sweating. The chipmunks live in different houses, but they all have keys to all the houses for emergencies and such. "Help, its Jeanette, she wont wake up, I've called the ambulance but itll take them 50 minutes to get here, i need somebody to mind the kids, can you do it" Simon said, running out of breath. "of course Simon, anything for my brother" Alvin said looking at his wife, knowing if he refused she would be mad. Suddenly 2 heads poked out of the doorway. "crap, Simon let us get dressed before you let the younglings in" Alvin said. "Simon gave him a dirty look and got his kids away from the door and closed it. "god dam it, I hate no sex nights" Alvin said as he got out of bed. He and Brittany got dressed and went out to mind the waiting kids. Simon and Jeanette have 2 kids, Alvin and Brittany have 3 and Theodore and Eleanor have 5. When they tour the country or world, they get minded by Grandpa Dave or Uncle Toby (only when Dave is sick and its short notice) other than that normally it's a maid or nanny when Dave is unavailable. "ok you mind the kids, ill go call Theodore of the news and maybe some help of how to mind 5 kids, since he is an expert" Alvin said, walking to the phone. Normally Alvin wouldn't by awake at 2.50pm in the morning, so when Theodore got the call and Alvin answered he's first response was "What did you do know and how much is the bail" "ha ha ha Theo, that was a one of time, i need help, Jeanette is at the hospital and I'm minding the kids, you have 5 so what do you do" Alvin said. "well have u tried putting them to bed" "no i mean in the morning and that, i need advice now so I'm prepared" Alvin said and Theodore gave him his Nannies number. "she's the best, try her" Theodore said and hanged up. Alvin then walked downstairs to the 2 sleeping kids in sleeping bags, he handed Brittany the number and went to bed.

Morning

"what you cant come, fuck, i mean oh ok" Alvin said as he hang up the phone to the nanny Theodore gave him. "so she's not coming" "nop, guess its up to us" Alvin said.

Simons view at the current time

"so what's wrong doctor" Simon said, looking to the sleeping Chipette in the bed, so peaceful. "she's in a coma, I've never seen anything like it before, all we do now is wait" He said and left Simon to his coma wife, the radio played in the silence of the room, all was heard as it and the cries of Simon.

**Hello darkness, my old friend,  
I've come to talk with you again,  
Because a vision softly creeping,  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping,  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence.  
In restless dreams I walked alone  
Narrow streets of cobblestone,  
'Neath the halo of a street lamp,  
I turned my collar to the cold and damp  
When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light  
That split the night  
And touched the sound of silence.**

And in the naked light I saw  
Ten thousand people, maybe more.  
People talking without speaking,  
People hearing without listening,  
People writing songs that voices never share  
And no one dare  
Disturb the sound of silence.

"Fools" said I, "You do not know  
Silence like a cancer grows.  
Hear my words that I might teach you,  
Take my arms that I might reach to you."  
But my words like silent raindrops fell,  
And echoed  
In the wells of silence

And the people bowed and prayed  
To the neon god they made.  
And the sign flashed out its warning,  
in the words that it was forming.  
And the sign said, "The words of the prophets

are written on the subway walls  
And tenement halls."  
And whisper'd in the sounds of silence.

5 hours past, Alvin's P.O.V

Alvin, struggling to control the many kids, heard the phone rang, thinking it could give him a break answered it, all was heard was tears and then a voice was heard "she's dead" it was Simon.

Hospital

After leaving the kids all 10 (Theodore's as well) with Dave, the brothers and their wife's drove to the hospital.

"how she die" Said Eleanor with a tear in her eye. "she died of some sort of Hidden Cancer that wasn't detected till it was to late" The doctor said. All of them cried, except Simon who was in a state of shock that he was just sitting still, no moving, not doing anything.

The radio played in the crying of that night in the hospital

**She wrote to me from Texas  
Told me about the war  
Told me 'bout my bro-other Jess  
Livin' with the girl next door-oor  
I wish she'd-a told me more**

Ginger Man, follow me home  
Ginger Man, follow me home

I heard from her in Utah-ah  
She told me about my dad  
Told me how they wor-orked him hard  
Guess he just fell down dea-ead  
I wish she'd-a cleared my head

Ginger Man, follow me home, babe  
Again and agai-ain  
Ginger Man, follow me ho...o-ome  
Ginger Man, follow me home, babe  
Again and agai-ain  
Ginger Man, follow me home

At last I saw-aw the light  
After all those years  
I knew I must be right  
Through all the pain of years, I know-ow  
Baby I know-ow  
Yes I know-ow  
Baby I know...ow-ow

I got a card in Memphis  
New address, see as abo-ove  
She told me that she fou-ound herself  
A big city turtle do-ove  
I si-igned my name with love

Ginger Man, follow me home, babe  
Again and agai-ain  
Ginger Man, follow me ho...o-ome  
Ginger Man, follow me home, babe  
Again and agai-ain  
Ginger Man follow me home...

Funeral

" we are gathered here today, for the passing of our dear friend, sister and wife, Jeanette Seville" The priest said, Simon walked up the stage mic and started talking.

"Jeanette was a wonderful, sweet and innocent girl, she was always nice and treated everybody with respect, i dedicate this song for her".

**Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey, hey, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey, hey, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey, hey, hey  
hey, hey, hey, hey**

Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated

Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there

Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey, hey  
mmmm.....  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey, hey, hey  
yea...

Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol jane  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land

Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the milky way  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there

Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you, even when I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone  
Conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me

Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the milky way

Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated

Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself

nah nah nah nah nah nah nah  
nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

And did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day

nah nah nah nah nah nah  
nah nah nah nah nah nah

And did you fall for a shooting star  
Fall for a shooting star

nah nah nah nah nah nah  
nah nah nah nah nah nah

Are you loney looking for yourself out there

Simon fished with him crying and he walked off the stage, he's brothers comforting him.

The rest of the day was sad and long, rain poured and everyone had a sad face on. The kids were still at Dave's, hearing the news they to were crying, so was Dave, it was a dark, dark day.

The world seemed like it was ending............Simon had nothing to say except "I'm quitting the band" and he walked home, in the pouring rain.

While walking home, Simon passed a circus, Clowns saw him unhappy and tried to cheer him up with jokes...they failed. Simon headed for home, but when he reached the door of he's house, the door was wide open, he walked in, a noise was heard and 2 men with dark clothes ran about. Simon in no mood for this ran up to them, grabbing a knife while doing so and stabbed them, killed them and buried them, then he went to bed, having nightmares of his lost wife. The robbers left a message on the ceiling, Jokes on you, Simon never saw it......

**Big twist coming soon, please review and review and review and read my other story's, next chapter coming soon. See any mistakes, please send me a message and ill fix them up. **


End file.
